digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Proxmon
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Hikari "Kari" Kamiya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:42, June 9, 2011 Hikari page I personally went through and looked at the translation, and "romance" is as far as that word can go -- it's still used primarily for "falling in love". Furthermore, this wiki: #Uses primary sources, so you need to be doing your own research, not using forums or other people's posts, and #Absolutely does not allow plagiarism, so really, do not copy other people's posts. 23:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) yes friend i am not I do not write it for fanon, the write, I write it for that it is what saying this one kari, The problem is that many people did not understand well the message, that we speak Spanish or the majority we understood the message, In the wiki in Spanish already we clarify it and I want it write here to help to that the readers understand the message of the song reflection, I do not write it for being a fanatic of the takari of of takeru not anything, And I say it in a nice way please do not say to me copion, I write it to give to understand well TOEI's message, but they do not allow it to me, even you say to me copion and that I write it to support a fanon when it is not like that, I do not deal because they do not want to clarify the enclosed message so the video to verify it, I that I put it is not a lie, koi is LOVE LUST, It is too tender to be love lust, It is to say is one love more pure and cute, as she says, Friend I believe that your and all the users know that I cannot put to write all that in the page of hikari, se veria feo n n Seguire writing in order that in the wiki in English also they understand the message of TOEI ANIMATION, Kari is a very nostalgic personage and not to say I love you directly jajaja me gustariA que entraras a la wiki en español http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Takari and la wiki of takeru and hikari nosotros aclaramos la relacion de estos dos personajes queres saber si era cierto o solo algo inventado si quieres sino porfevor no te molestes, gracias por leer todo este carretazo n n darkangel 00:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Please I eh contributed to the wiki in Spanish,Saying these to your me plagiador and liar, Please I respect with the users, me never you been absent to the respect not you not to others users (Absolutely does not allow plagiarism, so really, do not copy other people's posts) It is not to respect the user darkangel 00:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Koi absolutely does not mean "lust". 恋(P); 戀(oK) 【こい】 (n) love; tender passion; (P) Examples: 彼は彼女に恋している。 T He is in love with her. 私たちの恋は、しゃぼん玉のようにはかなかった。 T Our love affair was as short-lived as a soap-bubble. 彼らはきっと恋におちいる。 T They are sure to fall in love. 恋かな？ T Is this love? 彼は一目でその少女と恋に落ちた。 T He fell in love with the girl at first sight. 美咲は新しく出会った人と熱烈な恋をしました。 T Miki fell passionately in love with someone she just met. 君は恋するには若すぎる。 T You are too young to be in love. 恋は本来盲目である。 T Love is by nature blind. 彼が彼女に恋をしているというのは本当だ。 T That he is in love with her is true. 恋は自由に始められるが、恋を終わらせるにはそうはいかない。 T A man has free choice to begin love but not to end it. It is romance, not lust. Basically, she is saying that they are still at the stage of being cute and friendly together, maybe at the stage of a crush, but not a full-flung romance like Sora, Taichi, and Yamato were involved in. They aren't taking it as seriously as those three were. 02:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Good I cannot say what you wrote be false, but We have a totally different base, you base is Translations and investigations in Internet and is good but bear in mind that the translation do not go out like they are. In cali, colombia we do an event that calls shin anime and my base is a people, She is a person that Japanese speaks and And I classify some words as life, to eat, to go, love different some that the truth I do not remind myself, She teaches Japanese's classes for if algun otaku she is interested in learning something. I was thinking the same kari says "too cute to be called romance" but she said to me, not these understanding well song, the phrase does not say it. And write the classifications of love in Japanese love true love passionalite love Masochist love Passenger Koi is love passionate and selfish Also something that it notices in the song is that hikari is asking mas not affirming Koi to yobu ni wa kawaii sugi da yo ne (It's too cute to be called love, right??????????????????? It's too cute to be called love"koi",right??????????????????? Good it will not edit mas this page, already me aburri of that it erases it all the time, but your he writes it that you put in this discussion in the page of hikari, To clarify the readers "It is romance, not lust. Basically, she is saying that they are still at the stage of being cute and friendly together, maybe at the stage of a crush, but not a full-flung romance like Sora, Taichi, and Yamato were involved in. They aren't taking it as seriously as those three were." It is an exelente analysis But not this one written in the page of hikari, Because of it the readers who are not users think another thing darkangel 13:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I can honestly say that I have no idea what you are saying. 13:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC)